


White Camellia

by berry_sooffle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo being sweet and super soft to each other, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Canon Universe, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prequel, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_sooffle/pseuds/berry_sooffle
Summary: Baekhyun's journey to Kyungsoo heart or basically 1.8k words of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo being soft and super sweet to each other because I'm a weakass for BaekSoo there I said it .____.





	White Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This serves as the prequel to "Acacia Blossom". I'd suggest you read the latter first, but do as you like heh~  
> 2\. Please comment to let me know if you like it ;;~;; All is fully appreciated <3

“So… how’s life being a trainee of SM?” The dude he had known from high school casually asked over a sip from the beer can, cocking an eyebrow at him.

        Baekhyun shrugged, pondering for a while, then settled with a curt “Normal”.

It was, to be honest, you just had to get up earlier than usual, and went to bed even later than that, with nothing but a sore body and a sore throat. Pretty normal, Baekhyun guessed.

“Any friends?” He asked while chewing the seasoned squid, which was too spicy for Baekhyun’s liking, he still had a voice to keep, mind you.

“Some of them are really nice, it’s just kind of hard getting along with them since all of them have known each other for, like, _god-knows-when_ , while I’m just a newbie,” he stopped to take a sip from the cheap beer; it freaking tasted even worse than the last time he drank it.

Shaking the half-empty can, he continued, “But there’s this guy I _really_ like…”

“ _But?_ ” Damn his friend and his curiosity. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his smug grin, the guy knew him too well.

“He’s nice, looks cute too,” To say ‘cute’ was quite an understatement, he was _straight up adorable_ , but clever Byun Baekhyun would never give his friend anymore blackmail material. He had a _reputation_ to uphold (or that’s what Baekhyun thought.)

 “I really wanna get close to him. It just that there’s another dude who is _always_ , and I mean _always_ , sticking to him like a leech. I can hardly have any word with _the cute_ without that dude glaring at me, it’s annoying.” Baekhyun sighed, kicking a pebble so as to let his frustration out. The pebble rolled away, but not the irritation in his mind.

“Just ask him out for a meal some time, you guys sure have some time spending together without that glaring dude at your tails, amIrite or amIrite?” His friend wiggled his eyebrows, smirking when Baekhyun playfully shoved him to the side. He’s right; they did have vocal training together.

“So what’s his name tho? Can I at least get a look of the one who captures Byun Baekhyun’s eyes?”

“Do Kyungsoo,” he could not help but smile as the name rolled on his tongue, and the picture of the signature heart-shaped smile appeared on his mind, “I don’t have a pic of him man, maybe I’ll send you one later. He’s kinda not really keen of taking pics.” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, another thing to add to the list of his to-dos.

“Nice name,” the guy nodded. “Now let’s finish this so our future-idol Baekhyunnie can get back to his late training.” He roared out laughing at the pet name.

“Shut up! Yah you son of a b-tch!” Baekhyun yelled back, constantly whacking his friend’s head despite his boisterous laughters and protest.

        It took Baekhyun a whole damn week after that night to grow a _decent_ pair and ask Kyungsoo out for some tteokbokki. He pep-talked himself for freaking ten minutes, but at least he didn’t stutter, okay maybe he did, but just a little bit. Baekhyun was pretty proud of himself anyways.

“Kyungsoo-ssi?” He wet his lips, looking somewhat nervous, but not too much, just a little. Thank God Jong-leech was nowhere to be found.

“Yes, Baekhyun-ssi?” Said person looked up from the music sheets. Kyungsoo would always be the last one to leave the studio, making sure that all the sheets were organized and all the electronics were turned off.

 _‘So cute’_ , Baekhyun immediately slapped himself at the thought. _‘Don’t be so creepy it’s gonna freak him out.’_

“I-I was thinking of getting tt-tteokbokki for lunch so maybe you wannna too?” ‘ _That’s right Baekhyun ask him like a_ straight _dude you are’_ , he mentally high-fived himself at that.

“Yeah, sure, lemme finish sorting this out then we’ll go.” ~~His~~ Kyungsoo gave him a small smile, _‘Ladies and gentlemen this is the luckiest day of Byun Baekhyun’s life’._

“Lemme help you Kyungsoo-ssi.” Baekhyun flashed him his best charming smile, and getting his hands to work. Boy, God also gifted him a chance to accidentally touched Kyungsoo’s dedicate porcelain hands. Baekhyun just _couldn’t_ get any luckier than that.

        From then on, Baekhyun made sure to make every Wednesday “Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s” lunch day, aka “Cutie’s Day”. They would get anything Kyungsoo liked, but don’t tell Kyungsoo that Baekhyun actually did some discreet _observation (_ read stalking) his eating habit though, cutie pie already had his fair share of freaks.

On some _exceptionally_ lucky day, Baekhyun could get a taste or two at Kyungsoo’s homemade lunch, it tasted like heaven in case you were wondering. There seemed like nothing ~~his~~ Kyungsoo could not do.

        Oh yeah, there’s actually **one** thing.

Kyungsoo’s voice indeed sounded like melted chocolate that Baekhyun wouldn’t mind getting diabetes from, nothing to be argued here; But the thing was, he could barely keep his notes balanced in higher ranges, which eventually led to his voice cracking.

Knowing how much of a perfectionist Kyungsoo were, Baekhyun would frequently see him staying behind after practice, trying to figure out how to keep his voice stable. And he decided to help.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, you’re not leaving?” He stuck his head through the door, feigning innocence.

“Oh, Baekhyun-ssi,” his wide eyes popped out at surprise, and he looked sheepish at being caught, “yeah I just want to practice a little bit more.”

        Baekhyun casually stepped in as he had overcome his nervousness whenever he’s near Kyungsoo for quite some time then, and handed Kyungsoo a bottle of juice. “It’s blueberries,” Kyungsoo’s favourite, “drink it and then we’ll see about your voice.” He tried to ignore Kyungsoo’s poorly concealed gasp. A tiny, and maybe, embarrassed “Thank you” came as a reply. Baekhyun mentally high-fived himself.

“So try going easy two or three notes before the high range, and sucking a huge breath before wouldn’t get you anywhere, okay? All you have to do is relax, don’t tense your lungs too much or you’d run out of breath sooner and crack your voice. Relax your throat a little bit.” Baekhyun stated calmly, hands marking on the music sheets, without sparring Kyungsoo a glance.

“I think you should cut down on practice for a few days,” he glanced back worriedly at said brunette, “get your throat some time to heal itself first.”

        And he did something he would never imagine himself doing in his whole life, he reached out and playfully ruffled Kyungsoo’s dark locks, lips flashing a teasing smile. The blush on Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks still bore at the back of his mind.

        They became closer after those nights of staying after practice. Starting from small such as dropping formalities, and Baekhyun took the chance to call him ‘Soo’ as well. A pretty neat and clever move if you asked me.

        Nobody with a sane mind would picture the ever loud and wild Byun Baekhyun and the ultimate quiet and collected Do Kyungsoo would get that close to each other, it just didn’t make sense. Nevertheless, wasn’t life always full of surprises?

        Do Kyungsoo would sometimes lose it at Byun Baekhyun’s annoying antics, and would, mind you, _beat the shit out_ of him.  However, that was just on some bad days of Baekhyun’s life full on his bandwagon of undying extremeness. Most of the time, Kyungsoo would just simply ignore him, his unique way of tolerating Baekhyun. But there also would be nights consisting of the duo staying up until sunrise, talking, sharing, or just simply ranting things out.

They comforted each other. They were always there for each other. People just were not lucky enough to get the chance to witness that.

        Baekhyun had developed a certain possessiveness towards Kyungsoo, which was just basically inevitable. Everybody was, in one way or another, possessive towards Kyungsoo.

Unlike Kim Jongin, who could not hide his emotions very well, Baekhyun would just look away, simply ignore the sight, instead of blatantly glaring the shit out of the scene. He would tease the shit out of Kyungsoo afterwards though. It _worked_ every time as things would always end with Baekhyun begging Kyungsoo to spare his ears, or worse, his neck.

        Kyungsoo had stresses, well, all of them did, but Kyungsoo’s case was much worse. Poor boy got nervous quite easily, which didn’t help much for the fact that he was a perfectionist for starter.

On those heavy days, Baekhyun would just sit silently beside him, gently rubbing comfort on his back, and embracing him in his arms. He would pretend he didn’t buy Kyungsoo’s favourite food on purpose, saying, “I just happened to walked past that store”. Baekhyun was a terrible liar.

        Kyungsoo was the one who stayed beside Baekhyun the whole time when the shitload called 2014 broke out.

He would never be the one who initiated skin ship, but he damn right ran inside and hugged the shit out of a sobbing, trembling mess, namely Baekhyun, when the news came out. He stayed up whispering words of comfort to Baekhyun, that it was not his fault, and that it was never gonna be his fault, and that he was here, and that everything gonna be alright, even though they didn’t seem like they would at that time. Baekhyun trusted every word Kyungsoo said those nights.

Baekhyun, the ever radiant sunshine, cheerful and always that fluff ball of energy that people couldn’t help but adore, he too had his own grey clouds.

Those would be the days when he looked into the mirror, and noticed that his belly had protruded a tiny weenie bit, his thighs filled his jeans a little more, and there were ugly pimples on his porcelain skin, accompanied by dark circles. Those would be the days when he couldn’t hit those certain notes, couldn’t nail the part even though he tried, tried, tried, and getting on the nerves of the vocal director after every time.

        Those would be the days when he would, scowl and stay silent the whole dinner, or snap back at Chanyeol and Jongdae’s silly antics instead of playing along, then stomping back to his room with a bang on his door. Those would be the days when he wondered if he could drop everything and run far, far away, escaping from this hectic life of being an idol and just be Byun Baekhyun.

        Kyungsoo would just silently knock on his door, despite the grumpy protest of “Leave me alone”, and slide into bed with the stressed corgi. Kyungsoo would just silently put his arm over, patting Baekhyun’s tummy, coaxing him to turn around, lulling him to sleep in his arms. No a single word was said.

        Kyungsoo would just cook everything Baekhyun liked, if his schedule permitted, then labled all the boxes with his scribble of said person’s name, carefully placed them all neatly in their huge fridge.

        Or it would just simply be, “Do you want me to scrub you?”

        Baekhyun was more than grateful.

        Time passes; many things have changed, including Kyungsoo’s hair length and styles. But one thing stays the way it has always been. And Baekhyun would never trade it for the world, why do so, when he already has his own by his side?

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, in Korea, white camellia symbolizes faithfulness and longevity and it's also a part of a traditional wedding hehe >w<


End file.
